elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus/Ingredient Classification 2: Wild Fungus
Ingredient Classification 2: Wild Fungus (pl. Klasyfikacja składników 2: Dziki grzyb) - fragment Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus. Treść The truffles, mushrooms, and toadstools of Tamriel are both delicious and deadly: Y'ffre blesses us with a multitude of varieties, but taunts us by cursing many of them with a taste that poisons and slays more proficiently than a giant. Though this book of ingredients is no substitute for writings specific to the safe collecting and consumption of fungi, there are a number of plants that apothecaries take particular delight in gathering or purchasing. Be certain the fungus you harvest is the plant with such benefits, as venturing into the wilds for a tasteless or poisonous specimen with similar markings can be disheartening. Blue Entoloma Cap This mushroom of graying blue with a domed cam and slim stalk is found in small clusters around rocks and ivy in the northern and central forests. Proven Benefits (in Alchemy): * Fortifies your vitality and your spell casting. * Fortifies your vitality, your spell casting, and your constitution. * Bolsters your armor while combat rages, your prowess while wounding a foe through armor, and the damage you inflict. * Augments a faster pace of running and your abilities to move with the shadows. Emetic Russala Find these large red caps with white stalks, which usually grow in a single plant (but occasionally in clusters of two or three) by damp walls or the marshy ground of western Tamriel. Proven Benefits (in Alchemy): * Bolsters your armor while combat rages, your prowess while wounding a foe through armor. * Conjures a protective ward and a mystic bolt penetrating the enemy . * Conjures a protective ward, a mystic bolt penetrating the enemy, and a magical immunity about your being. * Augments a faster pace of running and your senses to spot those silently creeping. Imp Stool Lucky explorers may harvest clusters of these squat, orange-capped mushrooms from dank caves, where they grow among rocks in groups of ten or more. Proven Benefits (in Alchemy): * Bolsters your vitality, your spell casting, and your constitution. * Bolsters your prowess while wounding a foe through armor and the damage you inflict. * Conjures a mystic bolt penetrating the enemy, and a magical immunity about your being. * Augments a faster pace of running, your abilities to move with the shadows, and your senses to spot those silently creeping. Violet Coprinus One of Morrowind's indigenous (and smaller) specimens, this is a slender turquoise fungus, usually seen in groups of three, with bursts of green and purple and a light blue center. Proven Benefits (in Alchemy): * Fortifies your spellcasting and your constitution. * Bolsters your armor and the damage you inflict while combat rages. * Conjures a protective ward and a magical immunity about your being. * Augments your abilities to move with the shadows and your senses to spot those silently creeping. Spend time in rarely traveled woodland, or descend into abandoned mines or undiscovered caves, and you may encounter many fine specimens or fungus. Many grow suddenly, within a day, stealing the goodness from dung, soil, root, or corpse. Expect a flesh bulb, or “cap,” clad in a variety of colors from the dull to the wondrous. The cap balances on a stem, or “stalk,” attached firmly to the ground. When gathering wild varieties of mushrooms, be sure to slide or pluck from the base, especially as some potency is kept there. Gloves are recommended, as some spores have been known to carry diseases (such as swamp fever or wither), and unless you are skilled in the ways of the wilds, or you wish to see the content of your stomach, it is unwise to eat any toadstools you pick. Aside from the mushrooms cultivated for food and fungus that provide other beneficial qualities, for the increasing potency in potions, be certain to study this sketch work and locate the flowing varieties of fungus. Luminous Russala A wide-capped, squat toadstool with a mottled white, brown, and green color, with flecks of purple in the stalk. Seen at the base of trees in the Bitter Coast region of Morrowind. Proven Benefits (in Alchemy): * Fortifies your vitality and your constitution. * Bolsters your armor and the damage you inflict while combat rages. * Conjures a protective ward and a magical immunity about your being. * Augments your abilities to move with the shadows and your senses to spot those silently creeping. Namira's Rot A small but sturdy cap of red and beige (having a pattern like that of skin lesions), with a white stalk and brown, mottled base. Seek it in dark forests and caves. Proven Benefits (in Alchemy): * Bolsters your spell casting and your constitution. * Bolsters your prowess while wounding a foe through armor and the damage you inflict. * Conjures a mystic bolt to penetrate the enemy and a magical immunity about your being * Augments a faster pace or running, your ability to move with the shadows, and your senses to spot those silently creeping. White Cap A subterranean toadstool, seen primarily in caves across most provinces, close to damp, dripping mineral deposits and rock. Tall, very flat capped, with speckled black markings. en:Ingredient Classification 2: Wild Fungus Kategoria:Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus